<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Better Crush by The_Cyborg_Fox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415786">A Better Crush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cyborg_Fox/pseuds/The_Cyborg_Fox'>The_Cyborg_Fox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tails and the girls of Mobius [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Better Lover, Bad Girl Kink, Crying, Deepthroating, F/M, Hiding, Loss of Virginity, Moving On, Oral Sex, Riding, Sex, Sneaky Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cyborg_Fox/pseuds/The_Cyborg_Fox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by Cheeseeee. He/she didn't ask for this story in specific, but he wanted a TailAmy story so I delivered. Interrupted from his work, Tails is given a surprise visit from Amy, who is sad because she believes that Sonic doesn't love him. Tails tries to comfort her, but his comforting words lead to her abandoning her crush on Sonic and instead start a new crush on him. Will he be more acceptable than Sonic?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amy Rose/Miles "Tails" Prower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tails and the girls of Mobius [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Better Crush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I feel like the person I made this for isn't on this site anymore. eh... regardless I hope you enjoy and I hope this encourages more people on this site to make requests</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a peaceful day for Tails, just being left alone in his garage fixing up his beloved plane, the Tornado. Even though he cared very deeply about his friends, it was nice to be left alone every now and then to do his own thing. Being the expert tinkerer that he was, Tails was always trying to find ways he could improve his plane and other various gadgets and vehicles he had built all by himself.</p><p>Tails was nearly finished with the Tornado, he was thinking about taking a break and having a nice refreshing drink after working on his plane for a long time. He screwed the last bolt into the front of the Tornado and scanned it for any possible miscalculations. Seeing that he had not missed anything he decided that it would do for now.</p><p>"Time for a break I think" said Tails, wiping the sweat off of his brow "I need a drink."</p><p>Stepping out of his workshop and into his kitchen, Tails walked to fridge and opened it up. He scanned it for a possible drink that he could have.</p><p>"Hmm" he said, looking over at what he had "Water, kinda meh. Milk, shoot, drank too much of it. Beer, that's only for parties. Ah, lemonade."</p><p>He took the bottle of lemonade out of the fridge and he walked over to the cupboard after shutting the fridge and took out a cup. He poured a decent amount of lemonade into it and then replaced the bottle back into the fridge. He then walked out of his house and sat down on the front step, he took a nice, long sip of his lemonade and sighed as he felt refreshed immediately.</p><p>"It's nice to be left alone on some days" he said to himself "I do sometimes wonder what everyone else is up to."</p><p>As he was thinking of his friends a thought came into his head that was so obvious he actually gave a small laugh.</p><p>"Amy's still probably chasing Sonic" he said "Wonder if she will ever win his heart? If not his, then maybe she'll win the heart of someone else, like..."</p><p>"Tails" called out a familiar voice.</p><p>Tails was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice call out to him. He set down his lemonade and looked around and there was a pink hedgehog running up towards him.</p><p>"Speak of the devil, it's Amy" he said to himself as he stood up to go greet his friend.</p><p>As Tails drew near however, he saw that something was off. Amy had tears in her eyes, something was up with her. It broke his heart to see one of his closest friends so sad and distraught.</p><p>"Amy, what's wrong?" said Tails, placing an arm on her shoulder as they drew close.</p><p>Instead of responding, Amy began to cry more violently and hugged Tails while resting her head on his shoulder, letting her tears roll down his shoulder. Tails was shocked at her behaviour, she had been sad before but never like this.</p><p>"Amy, what is it?" Tails said to the crying hedgehog.</p><p>"T...Tails" she sobbed "I...I've wasted so much of my life."</p><p>"W...What?" said Tails, shocked at the way she said it "Amy don't say that, why could you have wasted your life?"</p><p>"Because I spent so much of it chasing after Sonic" she cried.</p><p>"So? You love him don't you?" said Tails "What's wrong with trying to earn the heart of someone you love?"</p><p>"Because I know he doesn't love me back" sobbed Amy "I was hanging out with him again today, and he said I've touched a nerve and he shouted 'I don't love you'."</p><p>As she went back to crying on his shoulder, Tails was in shock that his best friend would have said something like that. Granted, it's the truth but he could have said it more calmly.</p><p>"Amy" said Tails, stroking her hair "It's okay. No more tears."</p><p>Amy had stopped crying, at least she stopped crying so uncontrollably, and looked up at Tails, locking eyes with him as he looked down at her. She found his sky blue eyes quite pretty looking, wait, was he admiring Tails?</p><p>"Listen Amy" said Tails "Sonic has spoken to me about this before. He does love you, but not in that way. He still cares about you at least."</p><p>Amy didn't respond, she listened to the twin-tailed fox as he spoke, while also looking over him. A cute face which was also handsome at the same time, fluffy yellowish, oragish fur, and who could miss those fluffy twin tails waving up and down behind him.</p><p>"Even if he won't love you that much, I'm sure you will find someone who does" said Tails.</p><p>And the way he spoke, so kind, so caring. Why was she thinking of Tails in this way? She figured out the answer very quickly. She always wondered why Tails didn't have a girlfriend, he was always so caring and cute, sure he was a tiny bit shy, but always happy to help, like right now.</p><p>"Tails" said Amy.</p><p>"Yes" said Tails, relieved that she had stopped crying.</p><p>"I think I may have found someone else I like" said Amy "And I want to know if he loves me back."</p><p>"Really? Who?" asked Tails.</p><p>Amy gave a small giggle that Tails found a little strange. Why was she acting this way.</p><p>"Oh Tails" said Amy "It's you of course."</p><p>"W...What" said Tails staring at her in disbelief.</p><p>"I listened to your words" said Amy "And they were so sweet and caring, and... well I couldn't help myself, I checked you out and I liked what I saw. You are just so handsome and cute at the same time, it's such a rare combo."</p><p>"Amy...I" said Tails.</p><p>"But Tails" Amy interrupted "I truly want to know. I know this is sudden, but do you love me too?</p><p>Tails stared deep into the pink hedgehog's emerald green eyes. Did he love her? It was so sudden of her to say that she loved him. Not to mention she was now picking him over Sonic. Was this the final straw for her? Was Sonic's annoyance and break down finally enough to push her over the edge and move on? He did care deeply for Amy, but he wondered if it was love. He did care for her enough to want to keep her safe from any danger she might be in, and he ultimately did love her as a friend, but could it be more than that? Digging deep into his feelings he had finally come to a decision.</p><p>"Amy" he said to her.</p><p>"Yes Tails" said Amy, looking up at Tails, love all over her eyes.</p><p>"I do love you" said Tails "I just haven't realised it until now."</p><p>"Do... Do you really mean that Tails?" she asked him.</p><p>"Yes" said Tails, gently stroking her cheek with his hand "I like several things about you Amy. Your sweet voice, your kind attitude, heck, I like practically everything about you."</p><p>"Your so kind" she said sweetly "There are several things I like about you too. Your beautiful blue eyes, your bright coloured fur, your brilliant mind and how can I forget those sexy, fluffy Tails."</p><p>"Aw thanks A... wait WHAT!?" said Tails, staring at Amy incredulously at her "S...Sexy?"</p><p>"Yes" Amy giggled "I think your very sexy Tails. How about me? Do you think I'm sexy?"</p><p>"I... I... Amy where is this coming from?" spluttered Tails.</p><p>"Look Tails" said Amy "I've been rejected for a long time and I have a lot of love to give. I'm sorry if I'm sounding so forward, but..."</p><p>Amy paused and looked away from Tails, as if trying to choose her words wisely. Tails watched her as she thought, still shocked at what Amy had just said about him being sexy. If he was being honest with himself, her words made him look over her body more. He had to admit, she had a nicely shaped figure.</p><p>"I guess just being in love with someone for so long and getting nothing in return... has just really made me want to know what boys think of me" said Amy.</p><p>"Amy" said Tails "I think your beautiful and sexy."</p><p>Amy looked up at Tails with her green eyes and beamed at Tails. She began to stroke his fluffy chest and nuzzle her head into his neck in a loving manner, making Tails mirror her kind smile.</p><p>"And what is it about me you find sexy?" asked Amy "Don't be shy. Tell me EXACTLY what you like about me. I won't be offended if you talk about a couple 'certain' areas."</p><p>"Well" said Tails "As you've grown older you have really grown in certain areas. For example, your hips are curvier and I think your hiding quite the ample bosom under that dress."</p><p>"Ooooh, is that what you think?" cooed Amy, grabbing the hem of her dress and beginning to pull up, going to take it off "Maybe you would like to see it?"</p><p>"Wait Amy" Tails said suddenly, stopping her from taking off her red dress.</p><p>"What?" she said, annoyed "We've complimented each others bodies and now you want to stop?"</p><p>"No" said Tails "I just think we should take this inside."</p><p>"Oh, okay" said Amy as her seductive grin returned.</p><p>"Follow me" said Tails, downing the rest of his drink and standing up. Amy stood up with him and followed Tails into his house. Tails made a quick pit stop at the kitchen to put his glass in the sink. He then took Amy by her hand and walked her up to his bedroom. This is where Amy slid her hand out of his and walked towards the fox's bed. Before she hopped onto the bed, Amy lifted her dress over her head and pulled it off, exposing almost her entire body, except for her breasts and crotch as she was wearing a red bra with a matching pair of red panties.</p><p>"Well?" she said, sitting down on the bed and taking off her shoes and socks "What do you think? You like what you see?"</p><p>"I do" said Tails "How right I was. You were hiding quite a nice pair of breasts under that dress, and a great body in general."</p><p>"Oooh, you flatterer" giggled Amy, cupping her covered breasts.</p><p>Tails walked over and joined Amy on the bed, sitting down next to her, and kicking off his own shoes and socks. He then cupped Amy's chin with his fingers and slowly brought her closer to him, Amy followed him wantingly. Their lips pressed together in a gentle loving kiss, the two of them slowly eased into it, but then they slowly got more adventurous when Amy parted her lips and let her tongue slide out. Tails gave a slight shiver as he felt Amy's moist tongue touch at his lips, begging him to let her in. He happily granted her access to his oral cavity and parted his lips. Together their tongues wrestled, dancing in a passionate competition of lust. As they kissed, their hands went for each others bodies, feeling each other all over their bodies. Amy pressed hers up to Tails's and Tails felt her nicely sized breast covered by the fabric squish against his chest, begging to be released from their confines and given his attention.</p><p>Deciding to do just that, Tails broke the kiss with Amy, planted a couple more kisses on her muzzle and neck and snaked his hands behind Amy's back. She giggled as he fiddled with the back of the bra, trying to take it off. After a bit of searching Tails unclasped the bra from Amy's form and threw it to the side. Amy gave a soft sigh of relief as the clothing article was removed from her form and her breasts bounced free.</p><p>"How tight were you wearing that thing?" asked Tails "Were you wearing it tight on purpose."</p><p>"I had it set for Sonic when I believed I would win his heart" said Amy "But now I did it for you. Did it turn you on more?"</p><p>"Yeah" said Tails, taking hold of the hedgehog's plump naked melons.</p><p>"Oh" she gasped, as he gave them a squeeze "Mm, that's quite the rough grip you have there on my tits."</p><p>Tails just grinned and leaned in towards her bosom. He kept gently squeezing and massaging the hedgehog's tits as he stuck out his tongue and gave her erect nipple a teasing lick, making Amy throw her head back, moan and push her chest out into his face. Tails's grin became wider as he began to treat her breasts with his tongue, lips and teeth, biting her nipples, trailing her tongue over her flesh and sucking on her breasts like a newborn child. Amy cried out, her cry's of pleasure becoming more loud each time. She rubbed her hands all over the back of his head while moaning sweet things into his ears while nipping at them.</p><p>Amy moaned and giggled as Tails continued his 'breastfeeding', slowly climbing into his lap so that he could suck on them easier. 'Mmm, ah, he's just so amazing' Amy thought 'I dunno what I saw in Sonic anyway. I mean he's handsome, but Tails is handsome AND cute. Oh well, it doesn't matter to me right now. What does matter to me is right now. Tails is mine, and I'm his, and I don't want it to be any other way.'</p><p>"Mm, your such a good fox Tails" moaned Amy "Making me feel so good."</p><p>"How would you like to feel even better?" asked Tails, pulling away from her breasts.</p><p>"What do you have in mind?" she asked him.</p><p>"Just this" said Tails.</p><p>Amy felt Tails push her onto the bed, she landed on her back. When she stopped bouncing on it, she watched Tails grab the hem of her panties and slowly slide them down her form. Tossing them to the side, Tails eyed Amy's dripping core. It was soaked and ready for him, twitching with anticipation.</p><p>"Wet for me already I see" said Tails, leaning in and giving Amy's pussy lips a teasing lick.</p><p>"T...Tails" she gasped, bucking her hips into his face "I...It's so sensitive."</p><p>"But do you like it?" he asked her.</p><p>"Like it?" gasped Amy, looking down at him as he licked her "I don't like it. Not at all. I... I LOVE IT!"</p><p>With a seductive grin, Tails placed his hands on Amy's thighs and spread them out, exposing more of her soaking pussy to him. He dove his tongue inside of the hedgehog's dripping core, he licked and sucked all over Amy's twitching insides. Amy cried out in loving pleasure and unconsciously bucked her hips into his face, trying to get more of his tongue inside of her.</p><p>"Tails... OH Tails. It feels so good" she moaned.</p><p>Tails's namesakes, wagged gently behind him, turned on by Amy's passionate moaning. He delved his tongue as deep as it could go, chuckling at how Amy was twitching at his movements. Her juices tasted good, it was a taste he could easily get addicted to, and because of this it urged him to lick wildly around Amy's moist inner walls, wanting to bring her to her intense orgasm.</p><p>"T...Tails. TAILS" she screamed, cumming hard all over Tails's face.</p><p>Tails licked up Amy's sweet tasting juices. His tongue lapped them up and his actions caused Amy to scream as her sensitive insides were touched by his tongue, they were made even more sensitive thanks to her current orgasm. This made her orgasm last longer than it was meant to due to Tails's actions. When it finally did calm down, Tails pulled away and kissed Amy on the lips.</p><p>"Holy shit" she giggled "That was intense."</p><p>"Glad that you liked... WOAH, Amy" gasped Tails as Amy jumped on him "Wha... What're you doing?"</p><p>"Returning the favour" said Amy, feeling his erect cock press against her ass "Mm, you feel really big Tails. Mind if I go have a closer look."</p><p>"B...By all means" said Tails.</p><p>Amy smiled down at him and slowly travelled down Tails's body. As she slid down, she planted several loving kisses all over the fox's body, from his face, to his neck, to his chest, to his belly and finally down to his crotch she had come face to face with his hard throbbing erection. She marvelled at the size, and leaned in to kiss the head of Tails's prick. The moment her lips came into contact with his cock, Tails let out a soft, needy moan.</p><p>Hearing his moan of need, Amy began to kiss and smooch and service his cock, planting wet, loving kisses all over it. After kissing it top to bottom, she let her tongue slide out and trail from the base to the tip of his cock, the wet digit earning a louder moan out of Tails. When she got to the top of his dick, she enveloped the head in her warm mouth.</p><p>"GAH" cried Tails, feeling his tip enveloped in Amy's warm, wet mouth "M...More."</p><p>Amy was more than happy to do more for him. She tickled his balls as she slowly pushed her head down his cock. As she slowly took more of his length, she swirled her tongue all over his shaft. Tails's hands grabbed the pink hedgehog's hair and held on tight as she lowered herself, he threw back his head and released several moans of want. Finally she felt the tip of her shaft touch the back of her throat. She smiled, she had taken in his entire cock, now it was time to put in more effort.</p><p>Tails cried out as Amy began to bob her head up and down, running her tongue all over his shaft. She tickled his ball-sack as he pleasured him, making him unconsciously buck his hips into her mouth, making his cock go deeper down her throat.</p><p>"A...Amy" moaned Tails "I...I'm close."</p><p>'Do it Tails' thought Amy, as she moaned on his cock, causing a small vibration 'Cum in my mouth, I wanna taste you like you tasted me.' Tails thrust up into Amy's mouth, and Amy thrust down onto Tails's crotch. They timed their thrusts together until Amy felt Tails's cock begin to throb, ready to release it's pent up orgasm. Finally Tails gave a happy scream of pleasure as he bucked into Amy's mouth one more time and came hard, deep into her mouth. Her eyes widened as she felt the hot, sticky liquid flood her mouth and immediately began to gulp it down. A lot of it dripped between her lips and down onto Tails's crotch, but neither of them could care less. Amy pulled away, cum dripping from her lips.</p><p>"Mmm, you taste good Tails" said Amy, licking her lips.</p><p>"Heh thanks" said Tails, rubbing the back of his head "So I guess this is it huh?"</p><p>"Heh, yeah" said Amy "Um... Tails?"</p><p>"Yes Amy?" said Tails.</p><p>"C...Could you please be gentle?" asked Amy "I... I am a virgin you know."</p><p>"Don't worry" said Tails, stroking her hair "I am too, so we can go as slow as you want."</p><p>Amy smiled up at him and kissed him deeply. The two of them exchanged the kiss for a bit and then soon broke it, then they moved up to the top of the bed, Tails propped up the pillow against the top of the bed and laid against it, Amy then climbed onto his lap, and Tails positioned his cock at her entrance.</p><p>"You ready?" asked Tails, his cock, which was covered in Amy's juices, pushing against her pussy.</p><p>"As ready as I'll ever be" said Amy.</p><p>"When I break your innocence, just tell me when it stops hurting" said Tails.</p><p>Amy nodded and spread her pussy lips open to let Tails push his cock inside of her. Tails slowly pushed inside, Amy let out a series of moans as she was stretched out, they were a mixture of pleasure and pain. Tails felt the tip of his cock push against a wall, knowing he hit her barrier, Tails took a deep breath and thrust into her barrier. Amy screamed as it broke and Tails's huge dick was forced inside of her. She clutched Tails's shoulders and threw her head on one of them, Tails heard her begin to cry softly.</p><p>"Are you okay?" asked Tails.</p><p>"I...I'm fine" whimpered Amy "Just give me a minute. I...I'll be okay soon."</p><p>Tails let Amy sit on his lap, and waited patiently for her pain to go away. His hands were on her hips, ready to get her moving when she was ready. After a few deep breaths, Amy gyrated her hips slightly, asking him to thrust inside of her again. Tails nodded, and lifted Amy up slightly. Amy felt the thickness slowly leave her, then she felt him force her back down. She threw her head back and cry out, but this time, it was all pleasure.</p><p>"OH MY GOD" she screamed "Mm, that was good."</p><p>Tails began to bounce Amy up and down on his cock, but slowly Amy took control and bounced on her own. Her breasts bounced up and down and she moaned at Tails thick cock scraping at her inner walls. She felt him squeeze and massage her ass cheeks, she pushed up against his chest, moaning lovingly into his ear.</p><p>"Oh Tails" moaned Amy "I'm such a bad girl."</p><p>"W...What?" said Tails, looking at her confused.</p><p>"Oh I have" giggled Amy "Crushing on you the second I moved on from Sonic, and now I have you in the bed, riding you like a horse. Such a bad girl I've been."</p><p>"Er... I guess?" said Tails.</p><p>"If you think I've been a bad girl, maybe you should punish me?" suggested Amy.</p><p>"W...Why, it's not actually bad" said Tails.</p><p>"Oh come on Tails, you know what I actually mean" giggled Amy.</p><p>Before Tails could ask, Amy grabbed Tails's hands, which were on her bouncing rear, and made her spank her ass. Tails stared shocked at Amy as she moaned out to high heaven, now he understood. He had to admit, it felt powerful to do something like that. Trying it himself, Tails drew his hands back and spanked her without having her force him too. Amy cried out again and began to ride him harder.</p><p>"YES TAILS" screamed Amy.</p><p>"Hmm" grunted Tails, wearing a massive cheeky grin "You HAVE been a bad girl."</p><p>"YES I HAVE" she cried "OH MY GOD. I'M GOING TO CUM. MAKE ME CUM."</p><p>Tails gave Amy a couple more hard spanks, making her ass cheeks jiggle and left stinging red, and thrust up into her with some well timed sharp thrusts and finally he rammed his cock deep into Amy's cunt. Amy screamed as she came and felt Tails's own cum flood her pussy. She put her head back onto his shoulder and moaned, her eyes rolled back as her pussy was flooded by his cum. Tails gave several good grunts as Amy's cum coated his cock and her inner walls squeezed him dry of his cum.</p><p>"Oh my God" moaned Amy "So good."</p><p>Tails smiled at her and kissed her, she kissed back. Their tongues wrestled together once more as they slowly pulled away from each other. They made a slick slurping sound as Tails's cock slipped out of Amy's pussy. They slowly began to calm down from their intense orgasm's and slowly fell asleep.</p><p>Tails was stirred out of his slumber the next day from several kisses being placed on his face and the sounds of hot moans entering his ears. He opened his eyes to Amy's intense, loving kisses being planted all over his face.</p><p>"Amy" chuckled Tails, trying to push her away "Stop it. I'm awake."</p><p>"Good morning foxy" she giggled happily.</p><p>"Good morning to you too" said Tails.</p><p>"I had such an amazing time last night" said Amy.</p><p>"Me too" said Tails, stroking her cheek with a gentle hand "Amy... I am very lucky to have a girl like you be my girlfriend."</p><p>"You bet you are" said Amy, in a tone that said 'Or else'.</p><p>Tails chuckled at this and leaned in close to Amy's face and kissed her deeply. She returned it with a lot of love. Their tongues may have stayed put in their mouth's this time, but both of them still found it sexy. Tails broke away and continued to stroke her cheek.</p><p>"Amy, there's no need for that attitude" chuckled Tails "I do mean it. And I have no intention in ever leaving you. You don't need to worry about that."</p><p>"Thank you Tails" said Amy, giving Tails a kiss on the cheek "Now then. How would you like to perform a re-enactment of last night?"</p><p>"You enjoyed it that much huh?" said Tails, gasping as he felt Amy's hand touch his cock, she giggled as she felt it become fully erect instantly.</p><p>"I did" said Amy, leaning in to kiss Tails as she continued to rub it up and down. Tails kissed her back and their tongues began to wrestle for dominance. While her hand stroked his cock, his hands went for her breasts. He squeezed and massaged them in his hands, feeling her erect nipples squish against his palms, making Amy moan into the kiss. Right when they were about to really get it on, something made them stop in their tracks.</p><p>"Tails" cried a voice "You in here? I need to ask you something."</p><p>"It's Sonic" Amy said in a hoarse whisper.</p><p>"Crap" muttered Tails "Hide under here."</p><p>Tails lifted the covers of the bed and motioned for Amy to hide under the covers. She quickly ducked underneath them and curled up close to Tails, hoping this made her look like part of Tails's body covered in his blanket. But a sudden thought struck her.</p><p>"Tails" she hissed at him "My clothes!"</p><p>Tails's eyes widened, he quickly scanned his room for Amy's clothes. He spotted them on the ground and quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed them. He quickly ran to a wardrobe he barley used and tossed them in there. He then jumped back into bed with Amy, made sure she was well hidden underneath the covers with him and laid his head on the pillow, to pretend he was just asleep but woken up by Sonic.</p><p>"Tails" came Sonic's voice again, as he knocked on the door "You in here."</p><p>"Come in" he groaned, hoping he sounded tired and grumpy.</p><p>Sonic entered the room, to him, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Tails was just lying in bed, obviously annoyed he had been woken up.</p><p>"Hey bud, sorry to wake you" said Sonic "But I was wondering if you had seen Amy?"</p><p>"I just woke up genius" Tails grunted, on the outside he was acting grumpy, but on the inside he was panicking, Sonic wanted to know where Amy was, probably to apologise but it still scared him that she was in this room right now, naked.</p><p>Amy ears perked as she heard Sonic mention her name. He was clearly looking to apologise, even though she was willing to accept it, she was still done with Sonic in terms of loving him. She honestly wished he would hurry up and leave, she was staring at Tails's erect cock and the will to jump on it and ride it was really taking over her mind. But then a thought struck her and she grinned at it. She leaned in close to get a lick at the fox's dick.</p><p>"I know you just woke up" said Sonic "But I meant yesterday."</p><p>"N...NO" Tails said, as he felt something warm and wet envelop his cock "I haven't seen her."</p><p>"Uh, are you okay?" asked Sonic, staring at Tails weirdly.</p><p>"Y...Yes" he said, trying to ignore the teasing pleasure Amy was giving him "I'm fine, but no I haven't seen Amy. Why?"</p><p>Sonic spoke, but Tails was not really listening to Sonic. He was trying to focus on him, while Amy was sending intense waves of pleasure through his body. He could feel her gently suck on his length, run her tongue on his sides, twirl it on his head. He tried his hardest not to moan.</p><p>"I said some things I shouldn't have said to her yesterday" said Sonic "I wanted to apologise to her."</p><p>"I see" said Tails, trying hard not to twitch "Well, I'm sorry but I haven't seen her."</p><p>"It's okay bud" said Sonic, slapping him on the shoulder "I'll just keep looking, I'll try and come see you later today."</p><p>"Cool" said Tails, watching Sonic leave "See ya."</p><p>"Bye bud" said Sonic closing the door.</p><p>The second that Sonic had closed the door was the exact moment that Amy gave a gentle squeeze to Tails's balls. Tails was about to cry out, but he quickly slapped his hands over his mouth to silence himself. He came hard into Amy's mouth, she happily gulped down the white liquid as it flooded her throat.</p><p>When he was sure Sonic was gone, Tails whipped the covers off of himself to see Amy still happily pleasuring his cock. When she felt the blanket come off her body she stared up at Tails with lidded eyes.</p><p>"Why did you do that?" said Tails "We could've gotten caught."</p><p>"Doesn't the thrill of getting caught turn you on more Tails?" giggled Amy.</p><p>"I...I admit, it was quite the turn-on" said Tails, reaching down and squeezing Amy's nicely sized ass "But it was still rather naughty for a girl like you to do."</p><p>"Mm, well if you think I've been bad" said Amy, turning around and presenting her ass to Tails "Why not give me a good punishment?"</p><p>Tails gave a grin. For a good while of that morning, the only thing that could be heard was an open hand smacking flesh and passionate moans from a female hedgehog. Later on those moans became more passionate as there were now sound of wet smacking of hips colliding. Amy and Tails were officially together after the night before, and they expressed their love to each other intensely.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Review and Request if you would like</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>